


HOUSEMATE.

by leesungminkitty



Series: a house filled with idiots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line-centric, 00600 vs everyone else, 00600-centric, Bad Jokes, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, College Students NCT, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Everyone Loves Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Everyone is whipped for haechan, High School Students NCT Dream, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, Liu Yang Yang is a Brat, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, Na Jaemin is a Tease, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent Qian Kun, Pet Names, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, bc they act like boyfriends tbh, by all of them he means the 00 liners, doyoung needs a break, everyone calls jihyuck boyfriends, fanboy!yang yang, haechan just wants peace, hyuck laughs at him, jisung & haechan are besties, mark is an a hole for a sec, model!haechan, theyre teenagers cmon, yangyang crushes on hyuck for a sec, yuta hates all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesungminkitty/pseuds/leesungminkitty
Summary: haechan never expected to move in with crazy ass people in a house filled with fnaf inside jokes and unfunny people, but oh well. the world sure is full of surprises."LEE JENO WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HIDE MY MOTHERFUCKING TOOTHBRUSH!?"ah, yes. chaos.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: a house filled with idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. haechan moves in.

"so, you're telling me that i need to stay with these other five idio- i mean, boys."

"yes, you may or may not know them."

"okay," the young boy nodded, "but why?"

"your parents' orders."

".. oh, haha." 

"you are moving in with them in two days, please get all of your stuff ready by then. i'll be the one picking you up, hyuck."

"alright, thanks, hyung. i'll start packing now." the boy sighed, he really didn't know why he needed to move out again. yes, again. this is his third time moving out this month, and it's only the fifteenth day; it was all because of his parents.

he didn't really talk to them personally nor does he know what's going on with them, but he surely didn't like being forced to move in and out everytime.

anyways, he didn't have too much to pack since most of his things were still left in their boxes. he did stay in this apartment for like, three days.

he just hoped that this would be the last time he'd move out.

\--◇

"happy mcfucking sunday, hoes." jaemin greets the sleeping boy,

"isn't it too early for this, jaemin?" a samoyed-like boy groaned, still half-asleep.

"it's never too early for this, jen." jaemin smiled, proud of himself. "i heard that we're getting a new roommate."

"there's already five of us here." another boy, this boy had a scary aura around him even though he was the shortest.

"there's going to six of us here then." jaemin shrugged, "he's very, very shy."

"and, you were very shy back then too, but you're the loudest now.."

"no need to call me out like that." jaemin laughed, "heard that he doesn't really talk to anyone unless it's necessary. so, don't worry, junnie."

"fine. i'm guessing that he'll be staying at yangyang's room?"

"nope. the person in charge of him said that he can't sleep with roommates, so he'll be staying at the third room." renjun nodded, defeatedly laying beside jeno who was, once again, sleeping.

"hyung. renjun hyung." a small male entered, making everyone in the room (except for jeno, and of course, the new-comer himself) coo at his cuteness. 

"oh hey, taro. do you need anything?"

"um- i just wanna ask why the third room's door was open."

"well, shotaro.. we'll be having a new housemate! he can't sleep with people near him, so i thought of making him stay in there instead."

"ah! but, how did you know?"

"that's a secret." jaemin smirked, making renjun roll his eyes.

"do you know anything about them?" that caught jaemin's attention, renjun never asks anything like that before.

"are you really renjun? oh shit, are you okay?" jaemin teased as he tried poking renjun's ticklish spots,making the latter wince.

"haha, very funny. don't ever touch me again, hoe."

"i was just kidding. but, i only know his name."

"what is it?" shotaro looked at jaemin, amazed at how fast he could get information about their new housemate. the boy was really cute.

"lee haechan."

"isn't that the fullsun kid on instagram..?" a handsome looking boy, yangyang, enters. making everyone flinch, even jeno because of renjun's shriek.

"oh shit, you scared me!" jaemin slapped a hand on his chest, glaring at the new-comer.

"as i was saying, isn't lee haechan the one who models as fullsun?" jaemin pouted as he was obviously ignored. 

"how the fuck are we supposed to know? you're the only one who likes instagram models here." renjun sassed, yangyang hitting him lightly on the shoulder after.

"who knows.. maybe it's another haechan." shotaro said in a hushed tone.

"right.." 

"you are being too loud.." jeno suddenly said, trying to get renjun off of him, but to no avail.

"sorry, jeno hyung." shotaro apologized, giving jeno his significant puppy eyes in hopes to be forgiven. and of course, jeno can't say no to him. 

"you're forgiven, taro." the four of them smiled when the said boy did a little victory dance. jeno glared at the other three boys, "stop talking so loudly in the morning."

"it's eight a.m." yangyang shut his mouth after jeno glared at him.

"what's your point..?"

"if only you don't stay up all night to play games, then you won't be so exhausted." jeno scoffed after jaemin said that,

"i don't play games anymore." an obvious lie.

"yeah, and renjun's dumb."

"y'all are mean." jeno pouted, making jaemin coo at him.

"that's enough talking for today. come on, we're going out." jaemin sighed when his housemates literally ran out of the room to prepare.

\--◇

"you sure this is the place?"

".. yes, i am sure."

"a'ight then. would you mind hel-"

"you do know that i would help you even if you don't tell me to. silly fullsun."

"hmp. i know, i just wanna be polite, hae hyung."

"don't even try to do it again." the man, who the tanned male calls hae, laughed.

"i'm slightly worried for what i'm about to see when i enter."

"fullsun, it won't be that hard. just open the door and enter already."

"right. thanks, donghae hyung."

"anytime, chan."

"tell your husbands i said 'hi'." 

"alright, i'll tell th- you're a literal devil." haechan smiled at the expected reaction. "just get inside already."

donghae dodged when the tanned male was about to attack him. the man doesn't really like skinship(unless it's from his husbands), but it looks like haechan doesn't care and continues to shower him with love.

"let me hug you, hyung.." haechan whines, causing donghae to have an internal conflict.

"hyuck, no!" he struggles, but just a few seconds after, he's already hugging the tanned male.

"you really should go in now." donghae sighs, removing his arms off of haechan's.

"alright, fine. see you, hyung." haechan waves at the man before pulling his things inside the new place he'll be staying in. he then sighs when he saw no one inside.

didn't hae hyung tell me that there's gonna be five more people in here? haechan shrugs, falling onto the floor.

"this place is probably more comfortable than my last apartment." haechan mutters to no one.

"yo."

"oh." haechan turned to look at him, only to see the other panic.

"holy shit, a-are you really f-fullsun?"

haechan smiled at that, "the one and only. uh- where will i stay?"

"i- renjun!" yangyang panicked.

"what the fuck do you want?"

"um-" renjun sighed when he saw yangyang nervously side-eyes the confused tanned male beside him.

"sorry about him.. but, i'll guide you to your room. i'm renjun. haechan, right?" renjun smiles at him. haechan smiles back while nodding, making yangyang more panicked than he already is.

renjun wanted to make yangyang panic more but it'll probably make haechan confused, so he quickly guided the tanned male to his room, yangyang's eyes following the two.

once they were out of his view, he released the longest sigh. "he's my idol. this is normal."

"it's not even ten minutes yet, but look at you, you're already crushing on haec-" jaemin teases as he sits in front of the panicked male.

"he's my idol, an idol only!"

"yo, chill. it was just a joke." jaemin raised both of his hands in the air, smirking because yangyang is obviously lying.

"tss.." he rolled his eyes as he saw yangyang angrily slamming his door open. "the tea is so fucking hot today.."


	2. one week later

"it's been a week since haechan's moved in with us." yangyang pouted, plopping his body next to shotaro's.

"he hasn't left his room ever since.." shotaro whined.

out of all the boys in this house, shotaro and yangyang were the ones who really wanted to talk to haechan. shotaro even started following fullsun on instagram.

but they couldn't since the tanned male doesn't go out of his room.

"what is it now?" renjun groaned at the two youngest who were being loud, a little too early in the fucking morning.

"we wanna see haechan hyung.."

"go on then, i'm sure he won't mind." 

"really?" yangyang smiles so brightly, it rivals with the sun. renjun nods as an answer. "oh god, taro! let's go!"

jeno tried his hard not to laugh when yangyang almost tripped shotaro on the stairs, but jaemin doesn't care and laughed all the fuck he wants.

"do you think haechan will talk to them? i mean- jaemin did say that he heard that haechan only talks when necessary.."

"i think so?" renjun answered, unsure of it himself. 

"hyung!"

haechan jolted awake at the sudden (aggressive) knocking at his door, "yeah, i'm coming, wait just a sec.."

haechan was doing nothing. not even unpacking his stuff because he knows that his parents will eventually force him to move out again soon.

he opened the door and to his surprise, he saw two cute boys in front of him. "oh.. hello?"

"hi, hyung! i'm shotaro!"

"and, i'm yangyang!"

"hello, i'm haechan, come in." the tanned male smiled.

haechan was actually a nice, talkative person. he was just.. really sensitive about his parents.

you see, haechan had never seen them again eversince his fifth birthday. they left the poor child on the hands of his grandparents, who weren't very nice to him.

that's what the two youngest had found out about him. so they tried to avoid the subject of haechan's parents while they were talking.

"i'm a big fan of you! you're so pretty.." yangyang exclaimed, he looked at haechan with pure heart eyes.

"yes, hyung. you were his favorite model, you are so beautiful, hyung!" shotaro nodded,

"ah, really? thank you.." haechan smiled, blushing at the sudden compliments. "i'm getting shy, haha.."

"it was nice talking to you, hyung. i hope we can interact more!" shotaro hugged the tanned male, making the latter blush at the sudden contact.

"i hope so too." it wasn't a lie when haechan said that, he really did want to talk with them more.

after shotaro and yangyang had left, haechan plopped on his bed.

"they're cute.." haechan scoffed, "what the hell am i even saying."

"oh, you're back."

"yep! we talked to haechan hyung and he was sooo nice!" shotaro told them about the issue with haechan's parents so they would know not to talk about them.

"do you think he'll mind eating with us?" renjun paused, thinking.. "hey, yang. go get your man. tell him to eat with us."

"m-my man?"

"tsk, don't act like you don't like it. just call him." jeno smirked, while yangyang flushed.

"u-uh, hyung? knock knock-"

"hey, yang! need something?"

"erm.. renjun hyung told me to call you, to, uh- eat."

"oh, renjun?"

"yep, him. he asked if you wanted to eat with us.."

"sure.. i'll be there in a few minutes. thanks, yang!"

\---◇

"um, hi! i'm haechan..?"

"oh, you're even prettier in real life!" jaemin complimented the tanned male, making the latter turn red. jaemin tried to mask of a grin when he glanced at yangyang who was glaring at his poor soul. 

"calm down, yang. i won't steal him from you." jaemin mouthed. yangyang just sighed.

"we haven't properly introduced ourselves.. right?" haechan nodded at renjun,

"okay then.. you already know shotaro and yangyang. and of course, me." renjun shrugged, nudging the person beside him, jeno.

"i'm jeno, nice t-"

"hi! i'm na jaemin, nana, or even yours if you would like." jaemin smiled, making yangyang scoff.

"u-uh, nice to meet you two.." haechan smiled awkwardly, while renjun was nodding in embarrassment.

"na jaemin.." yangyang pinched jaemin's thigh from under the table, making the blonde visibly wince in pain. 

"jaem, are you okay?"

"y-yeah! i'm j-just- ah!"

"what- oh." renjun gave yangyang a knowing smile, he decided to spare yangyang's life for once, and spoke in chinese. "you jealous sheep."

".. i am not jealous." 

"so.. why did you decide to go out of your room just now?"

"eh. i was quite busy." it wasn't a lie though.

"do you mind if i ask what you were doing?"

should haechan tell them? lmao nah.

"well.. i've been trying to complete some of my new school's school works from the past two weeks." haechan sighed, "i'm tired, and i want to commit die."

"new school?" jeno tilts his head, confusion in his eyes.

"he mentioned before that he was going to move to a new school, didn't say which one though." yangyang answered with a small laugh.

"so you really are a fan of me, huh? i'm grateful." yangyang nodded, but in the inside he was already crying about how cute haechan was.

"i.. i've been a fan of you evver since you started!"

"f- that wa- you've been a fan of me? for four years? woah, that's so cool!"

"n- thank you.." yangyang blushed, 

"okay, that's enough, let's eat!" 

\---◇

"haechan is actually pretty interesting."

"that's what i've been telling you for the past week! you weren't listening to me weren't you? hah! i should've known better than to think that you were paying attention to what i was say- you aren't even listening to me right now!- you little sh-" renjun slapped a hand over yangyang's mouth to avoid him from talking too much again like last time.

last time yangyang talked for twenty-two hours even though renjun already threatened to stab him so many times.

"shut up."

"but, really. haechan is an interesting person. he's cute too." jaemin shrugged at the sudden glare the taiwanese boy was giving him.

"yang, stop glaring at jaemin." renjun warned,

"can't help that he's annoying."

"you're just jealous."

"i am not jealous!"

"yes, you are!"

"no, i'm not!"

"you are!"

"i'm not!"

"shut the fuck up!"

well, renjun regrets saying that because it became awkward.

"chile-"

"anyways-"

"so-"

"i don't like where this is going, i'm out." the youngest left, "'kay, bye."

"yeah. i'm going too." yangyang follows shotaro to their room.

"they just left me here? damn, you really can't trust anyone in this househo-"

"hi, renjun. the two of them left, wanna continue what we were doing earlier?"

"i- oh look at the time, i have class tomorrow! j-" 

"we don't have early classes tomorrow, junnie." jeno decides to join in on teasing their oldest,

"um- well, i'm going to sle-" 

"c'mon, junnie! what's wrong with watching disney movies?"

"nothing, right? let's watch then." 

and of course, renjun can't say no to the both of them.

"i hate the both of you.."

"no, you don't. c'mon, i'll prepare the pillow fort." jeno pulled the eldest to their room. they watched disney movies for a while, before finally sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss norenmin💔


	3. louder.

"i will cut someone's dick off, preferably one of our neighbours', don't try to stop me!" renjun ran away from jeno and yangyang who were trying to take the knife away from him,

"renjun, no!"

"renjun, stop!"

"nothing's stopping me, bitch!"

"what the hell are they even so loud for?" shotaro managed to hear what his hyung said even though he was already covering his ears because of the noise outside.

"our neighbours are always loud, jaemin hyung."

"yeah. but they're extra, extra louder today."

shotaro scoffed, then he smirked. "bet we could be louder."

jaemin turned to him with a smirk, amused. "what happened to our sweet, innocent and pure shotaro?"

"he's gone for a while, but he'll come back later." shotaro winked,

there, just a few seats away was haechan. sitting uncomfortably, panic written all over his face even though he had a smile on.

"why are the people i moved in with demons.."

\---◇

and that's how their so-called fight with the neighbours started, and somehow haechan managed to join them.

the tanned male was nervous at first since he didn't know the lyrics of the song, but yangyang helped him gain his confidence.

unfortunately, they couldn't be normal people and just simply ask their neighbours to turn their celebration down, so this is why they're trying to be louder than them by singing, but it's more like screaming, random songs.

"we go up, bitch!" renjun did some dramatic imaginary guitar-ing..ish, and honestly? haechan is still scared.

"w-we go up, uh, we g-go up!" the poor tanned male was dragged into this mess since the others obviously won't let him not join them.

an hour later, which seemed like a whole decade to haechan, and the neighbours' celebration finally wasn't being heard anymore.

"see? told you we could be louder."

"how cute, shotaro." jeno laughed, directing his attention to haechan and yangyang who were talking beside him.

"oh god."

"my, my.. on a scale of one to ten, how scared were you just now?" 

"eleven?"

"understandable. i was scared for the first time too."

"first ti- how many times do you actually do this?"

"probably.. hm. at least, like, three times in two weeks. it depends actually."

"right. neighbours could be so damn loud sometimes." jeno joins in when shotaro excused himself to get (read: steal) some food, probably jaemin's.

"have you met them?"

"no. but, the three houses next to us are probably the closest of friends. they always celebrate whatever the fuck they do.." yangyang paused, "that's why we never talked to them before. we're shy people."

"shy? i-"

"i know it's hard to believe." jeno smiled, shrugging at the expected reaction. "but it is what it is."

"i mean- you can try. to talk to them i mean." haechan nudged the both of them.

"we're getting there." yangyang smirked, "we're just looking for the perfect timing." 

\--◇

"hyung, hyung, hyung. you can hear me now?"

"hi, jisung." haechan smiled at his screen, jisung smiling back at him.

"sorry. it's quite loud, they're playing games beside me and chenle won't let me go in my room." jisung giggles as he pans his screen to his noisy housemates.

"it's fine. funny how my neighbours are also being too noisy right now." haechan laughed,

"must suck, haha. anyways, hyung how was your day?"

"it was.. unexpectedly fun? they dragged me into screamin- i mean, singing. singing some songs since shotaro suggested that we could be louder than the others who were celebrating something.."

"really? well, mine was quite funny.. you know how my friends would always come to celebrate, right? well, we may have been too loud again that our other neighbours, um, got annoyed? i think that's the word?"

"and?" haechan urged him to continue, suddenly interested in the topic.

"well, they didn't file a noise complaint so, we're good. but, they sang oh-so-gracefully to us," jisung choked up his sudden, imaginary sobs. "it was so beautiful, hyung.. but it does surprise me how they could be louder than.. six, twelve, seventeen- seventeen of us."

"that's a lot of people.."

"agreed."

"what are the odds of us actually being neighbours.." he paused, imitating the thinking emoji while jisung simply laughed at him.

the two bestfriends spent three hours talking about different topics, getting distracted by jisung's friends (*cough* chenle and doyoung *cough*) yelling bloody murder everytime they lose at whatever they're playing.

"i'll call you again tomorrow, hyung."

"i'll be waiting, hoe."

"stop calling me a hoe. i am, not, a hoe." 

"none can do, hoe."

"why am i even friends with you.."

"of course, it's because you love me."

"you're right about that."

"no homo?"

"all the homo."

"bro.." haechan wiped his imaginary tears away, jisung nodding proudly at him.

"exactly, bro.." jisung choked a sob.

"but, seriously. i have to go, early classes tomorrow."

"seven in the morning is not early, sung. your classes also end at two in the afternoon, stop being dramatic."

"it is early, for me."

"a'ight then. call me again tomorrow, same time."

"should i set an alarm..?"

"yes. you always forget shit."

"jisung. tell your boyfriend to stop cursing in my very holy household." taeyong suddenly speaks.

"he's not my boyfriend," jisung snorted at his screen which was showing an offended haechan.

"sorry, taeyong hyung. but, since you called jisung my boyfriend, i'll do it again." jisung choked from laughing too much, haechan was, also, choking from taeyong who was trying to scold him through the screen.

"jisung, you should sleep now, early classes tomorrow, remember?" haechan mentioned, ignoring taeyong who gasps in offense.

"right, you should go to sleep too, see you again tomorrow. i'll hang up now." jisung waves at his own screen before hanging up.

haechan lets his body plop on his bed, not feeling a tinge of sleepiness at all.

"should i post a picture..?" haechan pouted, deep in thought. "you know what? fuck it, i'm posting shit."

he hurriedly shuffled to grab his phone, taking a few (read: a hundred) photos of himself before choosing his favorites, posting them on his instagram.

just a few seconds later, he smiled when he saw his own fans' blow his notifactions up.

"oh, look it's yangyang.." he laughed, not too loud since the walls are thin.

he was sleepy, maybe after a few minutes. he lets his arm drop his phone beside him, since he was too lazy to move.

"good night, world. see you tomor-fucking-row." he smiled in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jihyuck besties. spread the word.

**Author's Note:**

> it'll get better soon i promise :D


End file.
